


I Got the Milk I Got the Juice

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, First Time, Fluff, In-Canon, M/M, PWP, RST / Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, We Just Love Each Other, ФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: При знакомстве в клубе Ларри не понял подкаты Оранжевого, а потом как понял, как помчался исправлять ситуацию!Larry didn't recognize Orange's flirting right away when they met at the club - but then he did, and rushed to make up for it!
Relationships: Mr. White/Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	I Got the Milk I Got the Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Трек: DJ Shadow — The Number Song (Cut Chemist Party Mix)  
> Кадры из фильмов: "Бешеные псы" (Reservoir Dogs, 1991), "Плохой лейтенант" (Bad Lieutenant, 1992), "Убийство в Хартланде" (Murder in the Heartland, 1993), "Криминальное чтиво" (Pulp Fiction, 1994), "Детектор лжи" (Deceiver, 1997), порноматериалы из открытого источника в интернете  
>   
> [Мастер-док со всеми работами команды и актуальным деаноном.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1dEdP6v26-Y84mUfsGYam42alBvj_13nqA_9U_hwyzlY/edit#gid=893088442&range=A3)

[ ](https://media0.giphy.com/media/LQzYVVlXewFr920gfA/giphy.gif)

[Клип на Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12YQuApGU77cB7F4co752Zc1DJtr1Z5sh/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
